jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Carl Bentley/Film
Carl Bentley is a supporting character in the original Jumanji film and its novel adaptation, serving as comic relief. Biography He was a close friend of Alan Parrish, and an employee nicknamed "Soleman" of Samuel Parrish's shoe company until he got fired from the Parrish Shoe Factory for a machine being damaged by his prototype shoe that Alan accidentally left on a conveyor belt. Due to the closure of Parrish Shoes and the loss of his job, Carl became a police officer since 1974 but sometimes wished he became a fire fighter instead. After Alan is freed from the "Jumanji" game, Carl was in the middle of communicating with officer Lorraine on the radio and bumped into Alan while driving, (not knowing who he was) and asking Judy and Peter if this unknown man is related to him before the monkeys fool around with his police car, forcing him to go after the monkeys. While trying to investigate at the old Parrish place, he saw Van Pelt hunting Alan and tried to arrest him, but Van Pelt open fired on Carl and damaged his police car. After the quartet retrieved the Jumanji game from the Pelican, Carl then took Alan in for questioning after Peter tries to cheat and transforms into a monkey before he eventually recognized Alan and came to a complete stop while Alan tried to explain the strange happenings around Brantford, but handcuffs him to his car and attempts to leave before overhearing from Carl's radio about a hostage situation in the Sir Sav-A-Lot store. Alan then helped Carl drive to the store where Alan could stop Van Pelt and reunite with the kids and Sarah. Carl used a hacksaw to cut off the cuffs and radioed Lorraine for backup at the old Parrish place, but he went unanswered due to monkeys infiltrating the police station. Nora Shepherd (whose car had just been totaled) then sought his attention for a lift back to the old Parrish place but Carl finally lost his car to a pod, forcing them to continue on foot. They reached the mansion and heard screaming inside, so Carl tried to open kick the front door down but ended up draining the mansion of the monsoon and sailed down the streets on the doors while being spooked by the crocodiles. After Alan finally wins the game and time is reversed, Alan tells his dad that he caused the accident in the factory, not Carl, as Carl gets rehired. Towards the end of the film, he is seen at a Christmas Party in Alan's house playing his guitar and Carl still works at the Parrish Shoe Factory as the Plant president when Alan inherited his dad's business due to Sam's retirement and living in a retirement home elsewhere. Deleted scene A deleted scene from the film, which also made it into the film's novel, reveals that Alan has taken up his father's mantle as the CEO of Parrish Shoes, having made Carl the president to congratulate his years of service. Trivia *Eddie Murphy, Bernie Mac and Sinbad were considered for the role of Carl Bentley before David Alan Grier was cast. Category:1995 Characters